


Anything Underneath

by DaFishi



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alpha Sokka, Fluff, M/M, Omega Zuko, YOU THIC, and sokka is falling hard, because DAMN BOI, hes just breathing, in a thigh long shirt, its just fluff, lets be honest tho, like the simp that he is, not really tho, we would all simp for zuko, zuko is sexy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:06:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27361696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaFishi/pseuds/DaFishi
Summary: Sokka is very patient.But when his husband comes down the stairs in what he thinks is nothing but his shirt, his patience does run out.
Relationships: Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 380





	Anything Underneath

**Author's Note:**

> My tags are cringe worthy

When Zuko walks down the stairs, Sokka’s brain short circuits.

Because of Zuko.

His lovely, adorable, cuddly shy Zuko was wearing just a shirt.

Granted, it wasn't his and dwarfed the small omega’s body but it was just a shirt.

And it was Sokka’s.

The omega clearly didn’t notice the existential crisis he was putting his alpha through as he poured himself a coffee.

The shirt made it to mid-thigh, the dark blue making porcelain skin look as soft and regal as that of a China Doll.

It fell off of his shoulders, highlighting several hickeys left from the night before and one darker bite.

The darker one was Sokka’s mating bite to Zuko.

Zuko is about to make his way up the stairs with the mug in his hand when Sokka finally snaps to attention.

“Zuko!” Sokka blurts out.

The omega turns at the call of his name. “Yes?”

“Are you wearing anything under?” Sokka questions.

Zuko looks at him strangely. “Yes? I’m wearing shorts?”

Sokka sighs in relief. “Oh. Ok. Yeah, that’s- yeah, ok.”

The corner of Zuko’s lips curls up in amusement. “Are you ok?”

“Peachy,” Sokka responds.

Zuko makes a humming noise that sounded so condescending, it hurt Sokka.

“Well, would you like to join me in bed?” Zuko purrs.

Sokka grins. “Well, since you asked so nicely.”

Five minutes later, the doorbell rings.

“Oh, yeah. Dad is coming over.”

“SOKKA, I SWEAR TO THE SPIRITS YOU ARE DEAD!”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos please!


End file.
